land_of_eldemorefandomcom-20200215-history
Elvian
Elvian Elvian revere their deity as a sacred being throughout their lore and culture. The Ancient of Life, a great, cervine-like dragon with antlers that spread out into a large, intricate crown, is often hailed as the father of their race, and that of their Elrkin mounts. It is through his blessing that they are given their long lifespans. In turn, they make sure to protect his cherished forests across the land of Eldemore, even if it means making those who would dare do the forest harm disappear forever. Elvian are nowhere near as numerous as the other races in Eldemore, and are in fact very rarely ever seen outside their mystical woodlands. However, many do know of their existence, and what forest kingdoms they inhabit. All but the foolhardy poachers steer far away from the Elvian settlements that lay hidden deep within their protected forests. Only a few bare both Elvian and human blood since it is strictly forbidden by their race to fall in love with anyone but their own kind. It is not because of prejudice that they refuse to let their own wed outside their race, but simply because any half human-half Elvian does not have the magic of the Elvians, and thus, do not receive the blessing of longevity by their Ancient Lord. They are often perceived as pitied, corrupted beings. It is a sad thing to watch one's child and human partner swiftly perish to time while you, the Elvian parent, lives to witness it. Many in this situation succumb to anguish and pass away slowly, their will to live no longer evident, leaving their Elvian brothers and sisters to watch on in sadness and hope that such a thing does not happen to anyone else. It is rare to have a king or queen pass away. Usually those who lead step down from their position when they feel their heirs are ready to take their place, but such occasions are few and far between due to the race's immortality. Thus, there are often many princes and princesses in wait for the throne. Often times, they are content with their titles and usually travel between forest kingdoms to learn various arts and skills to prepare themselves for their potential reign. While a few are chosen as emissaries to explore the lands and learn what they can from the outside world and its many races. Such a thing is rare, however, and it is why so few today ever see a single Elvian in their lifetime. The Elvian are at least known outside of their forest realms for their almost perfect artisan skills in both precious metal smithing and exquisite weaponry. A blade made by these cervine individuals is often coveted for its flawless design and deadly edge, while bows and arrows crafted by an Elvian smith are fabled for their ability to pierce a Drake or Griffon's heart from miles away. These skills are gathered over many years by those who follow the art or are mentored from a very young age. Some believe that it is the Elvain's perfect eyesight and immortality that makes them masters of their chosen talent. Nonetheless, all the other races recognize and respect their outstanding abilities. Since it seems this race is nearly perfect at everything they try, there are many young adults within the kingdom that firmly believe they are the superior race, especially when it comes to the art of Elkrin riding. The Elkrin are seen almost as rarely as the people who claim them as their fellow forest siblings. An Elkrin Rider is a title almost exclusively held by the Elvian race, save for the few humans who have stumbled across the rare creature and were able to claim one as their own. However, the Elvians refuse to acknowledge any human as a true rider, believing strictly that no human could ever truly comprehend or speak with a child of Mythrandian like themselves. For the most part, Elvian society is largely peaceful; many of their kingdoms have been in a golden age for centuries. Even though it takes a great threat to force them into battle, few can match this race's deadly precision and skill as they expertly ride atop their skilled Elkrin mounts into the heat of war -- a sight that is depicted much in their own art as it is in the other race's. -Elvian Appearance: One of the most fair, and often considered the more beautiful race, Elvians all have more earthy tones of eyes, hair and skin coloration. Vibrant greens, amber, hazel, and light browns or blues make up the most of an Elvian's eye color pallet. Horns for the males tend to have varying hues as well, such as dark obsidian, ivory, and pale bark browns that are often decorated with subtle, fine jewelry or filed down and shaped to display intricate crown designs that the individual prefers. Though males do display some form of very subtle fawn spots, it is the females that have more dominate traits, displaying this in varying intricate patterns that usually contrast and balance with skin coloration. Depending on what forest kingdom an Elvian hails from, skin hues vary from pale ivory to light tan, or sometimes subtle greys or pale blues. Hair coloration is also complimentary of the earthy tones and pale, silver moonlight hues. An Elvian's hair can range from dark black to soft blonds, from dark to light browns, and can even be silver, but silver-haired individuals are a rare find, often hailing from the Silver Forest's kingdom. Hairstyles are almost always kept long and flowing for both male and females, depicting various intricate braids or simply left down to give them an even more slim and pristine appearance.